


Eyes On Fire

by darkgreenwater



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Other, free form, jamies pov, poetic? i guess, this is not romantic in any way btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgreenwater/pseuds/darkgreenwater
Summary: A short, poetic story of a dance ending in defeat.A scene between Jamie and Randall, from Jamie's POV. Metaphor-ridden prose inspired by the song "Eyes on Fire" by Blue Foundation.
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Eyes On Fire

_He looks at me, eyes on fire. I inhale. His pupils are ablaze in the dark. I don’t exhale._

_I can hear him circle me slowly in the twilight, polished shoe meets polished wood._

_“I see right through you.” His voice soothes, still I tremble._

_He is the wolf, I tell myself, and repeat: He is the wolf._

_“Little rabbit,” he says, as if he can hear my thoughts._

_I close my eyes. I do not want to see the flames in his. With my sight gone, I grow oddly calm._

_I can feel the fury grow inside him._

_“I wonder…” he whispers. A beat. “Yes. I wonder.”_

_My heart works incessantly, makes my rib cage vibrate with fear. I am uncomfortably aware of the spine snaking through the flesh of my back._

_He moves closer, undoubtedly stone-faced. But I know that emotional turmoil corrupts his features behind his mask._

_“Little rabbit,” he says again, quieter, and I can sense his hand reaching out to me. Cold sweat underneath the hairline on my neck._

_He is the wolf, I tell myself, yes, but also: I am a man. Men hunt wolves._

_“No further,” a strange, bold voice escapes my throat. “You are not here.” The words feel wrong in my mouth, so I spit them out._

_He takes a breath, as if to say something, and I listen closely, but no sound comes. Another sharp intake, animalistic, the air whistles through his bared teeth._

_Bared teeth of a wolf._

_I am a man. He is nothing but an animal. He, animal. Me, hunter._

_I open my eyes to complete darkness, night has fallen. But the fire of his eyes still burns in the black. They fixate on me._

_The roles reverse now - I reach out my hand, too, a blind jab into the space in front of me. The eyes follow my every move, duplicate, multiply, watch me from all sides._

_They grow wide as I find his claw and hold it tight. My hand locks around his wrist._

_“Little rabbit,” I say. My voice resounds in the empty hall. “I see right through you.”_  
_A sting jolts into my palm like a lightning bolt but I do not let go. His body, now on fire. His eyes only one pair again, wide in the dark._

_The flames jerk and quiver, licks of fire dance in a giant shape that my eyes cannot comprehend._

_I feel my flesh blackening but I do not pull away._

_“One more word, and you won’t survive.” I scream now. He fights but I will win._

_I won’t ease your strain. Me, hunter. You, wolf. Me, man._

_You, animal._

_He grows larger but I cannot be impressed anymore. I will win._

_You, ghost._

_A last uproar, a deafening sound like the shattering of glass. Then, smoke. Lots and lots of lung-blackening smoke._

_You, nothing._

_I, emerged with grace._

_I win._

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a short story I wrote that had nothing to do with Outlander, until my girlfriend read it and said it reminded her of Jamie and Randall. This text is the original text in its unabridged form.


End file.
